


Why Didn't You Call Me?

by SuperCerulean



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCerulean/pseuds/SuperCerulean
Summary: "Can you do a Jason Todd x Reader where the reader has superpowers (like she can control the elements) and she gets kidnapped and Jason freaks out (Angst but happy ending)-submitted by anonymous





	Why Didn't You Call Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for sending me this ask!!! I had a lot of fun writing it, so please feel free to send me some more! Anyway, here we go~ (Originally posted to my Tumblr)

Of course you got captured.

You were cocky. You thought since it was a small arms bust with minimal risk that you could relax a bit. That was your first mistake. You knew if you called Jason he would immediately start lecturing you. He’d say ‘no job is a small job’ and 'never let your guard down’. You knew all the stuff he said was right, but you didn’t want to have to sit through it when you were already giving yourself a mental smack down.

It was supposed to just be a weapons transfer between a group of small time thugs. What you didn’t know was that they had signed on with Two-Face and the whole thing was a set up. You’d been taking down a lot of his forces around Gotham, so it was only a matter of time before the big boss decided to do something about it. You should have been ready for it.

When you arrived to stop the deal, they had some sort of inhibitor inside of the gun’s crate that completely neutralized your powers. Normally you had control over electricity, but with his new toy you couldn’t do anything. You still knew how to fight and could have taken them out no problem, but the problem was that you didn’t even know your powers were being suppressed until it was too late. Your plan was to drop down inside of their small circle and incapacitate everyone with a pulse of electricity just strong enough to knock them out. You dropped down in front of everyone, but found that when you tried to use your powers they didn’t work. That’s when Two-Face showed up and you knew you were screwed.

You hadn’t anticipated not being able to use your powers, so when you were surrounded with guns pointed at you from all angles there wasn’t much you could do. You’d just have to play along until you could find a way out. Somehow…

Your confidence grew thinner though, as they handcuffed you and threw you into the back of their truck. The handcuffs were easy to pick and you were out of them almost immediately, but you still kept them hanging around your wrists so as to not blow the illusion that they were in control. They took you to some kind of makeshift courtroom where they had probably around thirty or forty other guys set up and waiting to watch the show. There was an old metal chair near the center of the room with wires and pipes splaying out around it in every direction and a giant tube of a brown liquid behind it. Beside it there was a different set up entirely with a dentist’s chair with leather arm and leg restraints. You should have figured he’d want to flip his stupid coin over it.

While he made his decision, you set to working on your escape plan. Although the room was filled with thugs, only a few of them were armed. If you could take them out first you’d be able to take care of the rest of them with no problems. It was just a matter of waiting for the right moment.

While you were casing the place, your eyes almost glanced over a dark figure near the roof of the place. You’d seen flash of red out of the corner of your eye and when you saw them fully you recognized the suit immediately. It was Jason.

You didn’t know how he found out where you were or how he got there so fast, but he was gearing himself up to fight so you did the same. You moved your arms so that you could easily yank off the cuffs just as he started firing.

With your combined efforts it didn’t take long for you to secure the place. You had been expecting Jason to yelling at you the entire time, but surprisingly he hadn’t said much other than what was necessary to coordinate your fighting. He was definitely mad at you. That part was obvious, but his normal angry shouting was completely absent. It was almost worse when he was quiet.

Once everything was squared away and the police were called, you and Jason headed out. You told him you were going back to your hideout and that he could come too if he wanted. His response was simple, but he came with you nonetheless.

Your hideout was set up in the basement of a vacant restaurant building that you were renting. It was in a line with several other stories, but you’d bought it knowing that there was a large basement for storage space. There was also an underground entrance a few blocks away that you’d upgraded and added security to for more incognito entrances.

Once you were both inside, you took off your mask and moved to start putting your gadgets away.

“So are we going to act like you didn’t just get kidnapped and almost murdered?” Jason was at your side within seconds, his helmet thrown along with some of your other gear. He was looking down at you with fiery eyes as you turned to face him.

“No, I was waiting for you to start screaming at me,” you said. He definitely didn’t appreciate the way you rolled your eyes but he somehow managed to keep himself from losing it. “I wasn’t about to die, I was already out of the handcuffs and making an escape plan.”

“Why didn’t you call me?” he said, ignoring your comment entirely.

“Like I said, I had it under control. I didn’t need any back up, I was waiting for the opportunity to take them out.”

“(Y/N), that could have gone so bad so fast. You can’t just assume you’ll get out of shit like that and not tell anyone.”

“I’m not a rookie Jason, I know what I’m doing. They caught me by surprise with the inhibitor and got the jump on me. I was going to get out of it if you’d have just let me,” you said. Your voice was rising a bit towards the end of your explanation, but you couldn’t really help it. He was always like this. Holding his extra years of experience over your head and lecturing you like you were new to this. It was one thing that you absolutely despised.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re a rookie or not if you still make rookie mistakes.” His voice was rising too now, and you could tell it was going to be an argument. Another thing you despised. “You rely too much on your powers so when you lose them they turn into a weakness.”

“I do not rely too much on my powers! I can kick ass just as well without them. There was no way I could have known they were going to be able to block them out at that exact moment!” You stepped away from him, feeling your blood start to boil. You tried to busy yourself with throwing off some of your armor, but it was hard to try to keep from completely blowing up on him.

“Whatever it was, you still got caught and you still should have called me. Even if you thought you could get out of it, you still should have called in back up as a last resort.”

“I. Didn’t. Need. Backup!” You said, whirling around and clasping your hands together in anger. “I’m not calling you every time I scrape my knees. That’s a waste of both of our time.”

“I don’t care if it’s a waste of time!” He was in front of you again, this time with none of the composure he had before. You could even see a flush of red on his cheeks. “I want you to call me when shit starts to go sideways. I don’t care how stupid or weak you think it is, I’d rather be annoyed with you than oblivious and without you.”

“Jason-”

“What would have happened if you couldn’t find an opportunity and you couldn’t get out? If I hadn’t known where you were?”

“That wouldn’t have happened.”

“What if it did? What if you ended up dead in that dirty fucking courthouse? I wouldn’t have known anything about it. I found out what was going down by accident, (y/n). If I hadn’t been at the right place at the right time and you really did need my help then there would have been nothing I could do!”

This time when he paused you didn’t say anything. He’d gotten mad at you before, but never like this. His hands were trembling at his sides and his voice was even starting to shake. You’d ever seen him so worked up before.

“That would have been such a stupid way to die. All because you were too full of pride to just call me. I’m not going to lose you over something dumb like that. I can’t.”

You weren’t really sure what to say at first. You were utterly silent for a few moments and so was Jason. You were staring up at him for what felt like forever before you finally did something. Since words were still failing you, you dragged him downwords into a tight hug. It seemed to be the right thing to do, because he completely buried himself in the embrace, his head bowing into your neck.

“I’m sorry, Jason,” You said after a while. “Next time, I promise I’ll call you.”

“Even if it’s stupid. If it makes it easier I’ll call you too,” he added.

“You’d better,” you responded, slowly letting him go. “If I find out you got your ass kicked without telling me, I’ll hunt you down so fast.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he said, finally smiling.


End file.
